


Vernalagnia

by nolongerironicteen



Series: Weird, Wonderful Words and Songs to Match [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 16:19:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11604300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nolongerironicteen/pseuds/nolongerironicteen
Summary: Vernalagina: noun: a romantic mood brought on by Spring.





	Vernalagnia

It was early Spring when Ennoshita and Sugawara began working together. The two were fast friends. They lived around one another and were interested in some of the same topics, The two often hung out outside of work. Before long Suga was going over to Ennoshita's apartment. Ennoshita swore to all gods he had a roommate around Suga's age but he was never around. Ennoshita claimed it was because he was a med student and was trying to get into med school. Suga figured that's why he was never around but he wasn't sure if he believed Ennoshita's story. He decided he wasn't going to believe it until he met the estranged roommate for himself. 

One day, it was just Enno and Suga working in the cafe that day when said roommate came in and Suga heart stopped. 

  "Daich to what do I owe this honor?" Ennoshita asked throwing a pointed gaze at Suga, his eyes screamed: " _see I told you, he's real."_

Suga wasn't paying much attention to the look. The only thing that seemed to matter what Daichi in that moment. To Suga, not that he believed in this concept, looking at Daich was like falling in love at first sight. 

_I think that possibly, maybe I'm falling for you._

Daichi noticed the boy with the wispy silver hair looking at him from his spot at the cappuccino machine. Not like he was trying to hide his staring, but Daichi gave him the benefit of the doubt. He also chalked it up to being sleep deprived. 

Daichi had made it a point to go into the shop once a week, weather Ennoshita was working or not, Daichi was there. Suga kept going to the apartment and slowly began to learn more and more about doctor-to-be Daichi. The more Suga had learned though the more he fell for the boy, the selfless boy who wants to be a pediatrician and volunteers in the children wing of the hospital and order a simple black tea with a teaspoon of honey every time he comes in the shop. 

But little to Suga's knowledge Daichi too was falling for the kindergarten-teacher-to-be who likes ridiculously sweet coffee and loves his job at the coffee shop. The coffee shop that Daichi didn't know he could grow attached to based off one person. 

_I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I loved so much._

Suga had it bad for bad for Daichi. He wasn't use to serious feelings. Suga was used to feelings here and there, flings, not falling in love. He has fallen in love with Daichi. It had been a couple months and Suga didn't mean for this to happen, but he felt like he knew Diachi forever despite the short time. He was so stuck.   

  "Suga why do you insist on monologuing your pain draped across the counter?" Ennoshita asked, slightly annoyed. 

  "Because 1. You're like my best friend. 2. You live with him. 3. You're the only one here." Suga replied sitting up. 

  "Why are you even com... oh wait, it's Friday. You haven't seen Daichi this week have you?"

  "NO! NOT ONCE!" Suga shouted.  

  "Not once what?" asked a voice from the door.  

Ennohita snorted at Suga stumbling over himself and tumbling over his legs to get off the counter. Diachi rushed to the counter to make sure Suga was okay. Ennoshita slinked away from the scene to "clean up" some tables. He was setting one up for the lovely couple so they could have a date and Daichi can ask out Suga. Daichi sat down across from Suga who leaned over the counter. 

  "Okay, I'm sorry. I can explain where I was." Daichi offered. 

  "Daichi, your table awaits." Ennoshita smiled. 

  "Me and Chika-chan may have been putting together a date night for you and me," Daichi explained, grabbing Suga's hand and guiding him around the counter and to the table. 

  "You did not." Suga gasped sitting down.

  "Oh, but he did drama queen. I'll be in the back you guys take your time." Ennoshita smiled dimming the lights before leaving. 

_All of the while I never knew, All of the while all of the while it was you._

 


End file.
